Scared to be lonely
by Julietinlove19
Summary: Yo nunca en mi vida me había sentido como una fracasada, pero definitivamente me estaba sintiendo como un fracaso con el amor. ¿Y si nos habíamos equivocado al escogernos?
1. Chapter 1

**Scared to be lonely**

-¡No puede ser que vayas otra vez a la casa del pobretón!-vocifereó Draco.

-¡Te he dicho cientos de veces que dejes de llamarlos así!-grité en respuesta.

-¡Siempre tienes que escogerlos a ellos!-reclamó

-Por Merlín, hoy se cumplen tres años desde que murió Fred-argumenté-perdóname si quiero darles consuelo.

-Para darle consuelo al pobretón ese, seguramente deberás estar en su cama…

Eso fue suficiente. La sonora cachetana dejó a Draco en silencio, con la misma expresión de asombro que me había dado años atrás cuando le di un puñetazo.

Sin embargo, esta vez no dijo las clásicas palabras de "mi padre se enterará de esto", simplemente salió por la puerta de nuestro apartamento dando un sonoro golpe.

Estaba francamente cansada de esta situación. Cuando empezó nuestra relación el mundo mágico se nos vino encima, me tomó bastante trabajo que los propios Weasley entendieran la situación y Merlín sabría que una parte de Ron nunca confiaría en él. ¿Pero que nos estaba pasando últimamente? Nosotros habíamos estado tan bien hasta ahora, parecía que simplemente no podíamos quitar las manos encima el uno del otro, como si la mínima separación nos condenaría a la tristeza absoluta. Y ahora peléabamos y nos tirábamos las puertas, ¿qué nos había pasado?

Yo nunca en mi vida me había sentido como una fracasada, pero definitivamente me estaba sintiendo como un fracaso con el amor. ¿Quizás nos habíamos apresurado en empezar lo nuestro?

Había sido tan fácil, quizás demasiado fácil.

 _Mañana será el juicio de los Malfoy-me avisó Harry-el ministro quiere dejarlos custodiados por dementores pero me parece demasiado incluso para ellos._

 _Le sonreí, Harry no tenía una pizca de maldad en su alma._

 _-Así que nos he ofrecido para nosotros custodiarlos-me miró un poco avergonzado, como si yo fuera a enojarme por un acto de piedad-dado que Ron, bueno, Ron estará con su familia, por supuesto._

 _Ambos tragamos en seco. Ninguno de nosotros quería creer que realmente habíamos perdido a Fred, todavía no podía ver la cara de los demás Weasley sin ver el rostro de Fred muerto en sus ojos._

 _-Le he pedido ayuda a Neville-continuó-así que, ¿te gustaría custodiar a Narcissa, Lucius o a Malfoy._

 _Quise contradecirlo y decirle que todos eran Malfoy y que no podía denominar a su descendencia solo por su apellido, pero me contuve, una guerra apenas había terminado, criticar la forma en que usaba nombres y apellidos era ridículo, incluso para mí._

 _-Me quedo con Maaalfoy-alargué la palabra. Que lo considerara ridículo y que no bromeara con ello, eran cosas diferentes._

 _-Bien, le diré a Neville que custodie a la Sra. Malfoy, será más fácil para él._

 _Dos horas después me encontraba en un cubículo de apenas dos camas y una mesita con un par de panes. Los dementores se encontraban afuera de la habitación por lo que se sentía frío y miserable el lugar._

 _-Perfecto, me ha tocado la sangresucia-anunció Draco cuando lo ingresaron a la habitación._

 _-Ante cualquier inconveniente Srta Granger, envíenos un patronus-aseguró el ministro._

 _-El que no tenga varita no me hace menos peligroso-aseguró Malfoy acostándose en una de las camas-todavía puedo molerla a golpes y quitarle su varita._

 _El ministro enrojeció con rabia, pero tomó un par de respiraciones para calmarse._

 _-Cuidado señor Malfoy-apuntó su varita hacia él-si prefiere dormir con dementores es asunto suyo._

 _Malfoy parecía replicar, pero una mirada mía bastó para que se callara. Ni siquiera él era tan tonto para preferir dementores que mi compañía._

 _-Eso pensé-asintió el ministro cerrando la única puerta y dejándonos dentro._

 _-No quiero escuchar ni tu suspiro-avisó Malfoy dándose la vuelta de tal manera que me daba la espalda._

 _No quise replicar, él podía estar enojado de mi presencia pero yo era su mejor opción._

 _Debí haberme quedado dormida del cansancio en algún momento, pero tanto viajar con Harry y Ron en busca de los horrocrux había alterado mis horarios de sueño probablemente para siempre. De alguna forma no me sorprendió que Malfoy se encontrara sumido en sus pensamientos, sentado entre la pared y la cama._

 _-Deberías dormir-pedí amablemente-en pocas horas es tu juicio y te conviene estar descansado._

 _El silencio volvió a reinar. Iba a volver a quedarme dormida cuando escuché apenas un susurro._

 _-No me importa si me dan el beso del mortífago._

 _-¿Estás seguro?-me di la vuelta para verlo de nuevo, se encontraba exactamente en la misma posición-¿entonces que te está quitando el sueño?_

 _Volvió a callarse. Se acostó dándome la espalda y nuestra conversación aparentemente había terminado. Si él no quería hablar, era asunto suyo._

 _-Mi madre-escuché en un tono todavía más bajo que el anterior._

 _-¿Qué pasa con tu madre?-si bien estaba en la misma situación precaria de él, estaba segura custodiada por Neville._

 _El silencio volvió y mi paciencia se escabulló por algún lugar fuera de la habitación. Apenas y había dormido desde que la guerra terminó, estaba muy cansada como para estar sacándole pedazos de conversación a Malfoy._

 _-Para tu mala suerte soy la única persona que verás hasta el juicio-lo moví hacia un lado en su cama, sentándome en ella y obligándolo a sentarse también-si crees que puedes callarte e ignorarme cuando obviamente necesitas hablar con alguien, estás equivocado._

 _-¿Te han dicho que eres irritante?-me miró obviamente fastidiado, intentando colocarse lo más lejos de mí que la pequeña cama le permitiera._

 _-Tú, mis amigos, mis familiares, mis compañeras de casa, la lista puede seguir._

 _Su mandíbula latió, intentando ocultar una sonrisa._

 _-¿Y qué hacen al respecto?-preguntó-ya sabes, para anular tu lado irritante._

 _-Oh, no puedes anularlo, solo terminan acostumbrándose-aseguré-ya lo descubrirás tu también._

 _Esta vez vi el pequeño astibo de sonrisa mientras negaba. Le daba la razón, yo tampoco podía imaginar que él se acostumbre a mi presencia._

 _-Entonces, ¿qué pasa con tu madre?-su media sonrisa mutó en una mueca de nuevo._

 _-Me preocupan los dementores._

 _-¿No fuiste tú el que dijo hace rato que no le importaba un beso del dementor?-lo miré con una ceja alzada, el chico definitivamente debía decidir qué es lo que quería._

 _-No me preocupa para mí tonta, me preocupa mi madre-me miró enojado._

 _No iba a comentar nada de él llamándome tonta, me quedé observando sus grises ojos fijamente por primera vez en mi vida, viendo miedo puro en ellos._

 _-Incluso cuando Voldy estaba en nuestra casa, mi padre y yo siempre intentamos que no pusiera sus ojos sobre mi madre-relató-ella no es como nosotros, no es una mala persona y me preocupa que le den el beso del dementor o la envíen a Azkaban, ella simplemente no sobreviviría a eso._

 _-Harry no lo permitirá-aseguré aunque ni siquiera había hablado con Harry, pero él era mi mejor amigo, no permitiría las injusticias._

 _-Yo…-suspiró-yo ni siquiera la abracé una última vez._

 _-No será la última, lo prometo-¿por qué diablos yo estaba prometiendo esta clase de cosas?_

 _-Tranquila Granger, no tienes que prometerme cosas para hacerme menos miserable._

 _-Está bien-deslicé mi mano y toqué su hombro, temerosa de que mi tacto le molestara, pero no lo quitó de ahí. Solo quería reconfortarlo.-te entiendo un poco, yo también quiero abrazar a mis padres, no los he visto en mucho tiempo y los extraño._

 _-La guerra finalmente terminó y ganó tu lado Granger, ni siquiera sé por qué estás aquí cuando puedes ir y abrazarlos._

 _-Ellos no saben quién soy yo-sentí como mi voz se rompió-yo cambié sus memorias y los envié lejos._

 _No dijo nada, pero sentí su mano acariciar mi mano que todavía descansaba en su hombro._

 _-Te perdonarán-¿cómo él sabía que me preocupaba precisamente eso?-yo he perdonado a mi padre por obligarme a usar la marca tenebrosa, tú eres mejor que eso y seguramente lo aprendiste de tus padres, ellos entenderán y te perdonarán._

 _-Eso espero-asentí._

 _-Tienes razón, creo que podría acostumbrarme a tu lado irritante._

 _Creo que lo dijo sin pensarlo, eso explicaría por qué de la nada parecía avergonzado y se negaba a observarme. Y estaba bien, iba a guardar con él esta pequeña conversación nuestra. Sonreí, este era el mejor recuerdo que tendría con Malfoy alguna vez, lo atesoraría._

 _-Creo que es hora de dormir-me levanté y me sentí algo extraña de no sentir su tacto en mi mano._

 _-Granger-su voz me detuvo._

 _Me volteé._

 _-Tú-se tomó un par de segundos-¿quieres dormir conmigo?_

 _Las imágenes de nosotros juntos volaron más lejos de lo que me gustaría y sentí mi cara calentarse por el evidente sonrojo cerniéndose en mí._

 _-Hablaba de dormir-sonrió con cierta burla y luego su rostro cambió-aunque yo entendería…es una tontería mía, no pasa nada, buenas noches._

 _Se acostó en seguida, dándome la espalda, como si la última hora no hubiera transcurrido._

 _No señor, él no arruinaría nuestro único buen momento juntos._

 _-¿Pero qué..?-preguntó mientras era empujado a un costado de la pequeña cama._

 _-Cállate y más te vale que me abraces-exigí en el filo de la cama-o voy a caerme de aquí._

 _Esperaba una réplica, pero sentí sus manos ceñirse a mi cintura y su cabeza descansar en mi hombro._

 _-Quién diría que tu cabello olería tan bien, Granger-comentó._

 _Me alegraba que él no pudiera ver mi rostro o se daría cuenta lo sonrojada que estaba. Pensé que sería como cuando dormía cerca de Harry y Ron y por eso me acosté a su lado, pero esto era diferente. Cálidamente diferente._

-¡Estas aquí!-los fuertes brazos de Ron me saludaron en un abrazo-Ginny estaba preocupado de que no vinieras, pero le dije que era imposible.

-Hermione, querida-me saludó el - Molly hizo los platos favoritos de todos.

-Fred estaría contento de que todos estuviéramos aquí como una familia-me sonrió la Sra. Weasley con los ojos vidriosos.

-¿Y Malfoy?-preguntó Harry después de darme un abrazo-creí que ibas a traerlo este año.

-Ni siquiera pude invitarlo-le di una media sonrisa que probablemente lució más como una mueca.

Harry no preguntó más, pero seguramente les avisó a los demás que no preguntaran por Draco porque nadie más hizo mención de su nombre durante toda la cena.

-Mione-Ron tocó mi hombro-¿puedo hablar contigo?

Asentí dejándome guiar a los muebles frente la chimenea, el lugar menos poblado tomando en cuenta que todos estaban en la cocina escuchando las imitaciones de Fleur de los italianos que había conocido en su último viaje.

-¿Qué está mal Mione?-preguntó ni bien nos sentamos.

-Yo…-sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas-no tengo idea.

Él me ciñó a su pecho y empecé a llorar con fuerzas, si bien había pasado un momento agradable con toda la familia Weasley, esta no era la forma en que imaginé pasar este año. Él me hacía falta. Ron no hizo más preguntas, solo me mantuvo en sus brazos.

-No quiero pensar que cometí un error-comenté minutos después.

-¿De qué hablas?-Ron había crecido tanto los últimos años, ahora entendía lo que preguntar con delicadeza significaba.

-Draco-suspiré-yo solo no sé que está mal. No sé, empiezo a preguntarme si no nos equivocamos él y yo al escogernos, no es que el resto del mundo no lo pensara alguna vez.

-¿Estás enojada porque no quiso venir hoy?-preguntó suavemente.

-Ni siquiera lo invité, no puedo nombrar tu nombre sin que se ponga irracional, como si fuera a dejarlo por ti-me reí-nosotros somos como hermanos, ¿por qué no puede entenderlo de una buena vez?

-Oh-una pequeña sonrisa infantil se formó en su rostro-creo que eso podría ser mi culpa.

-Ronald Billius Weasley-lentamente el enojo me consumió-¿qué hiciste?

-Mione, tú sabes que te adoro y eres como mi hermana-alzó las manos, esperando de alguna forma que yo bajara mi varita apuntándole-yo solo no puedo confiar en el tipo, así que el año pasado cuando Ginny y Harry se casaron yo había bebido un poco.

-¿Un poco? Tú estabas borracho-aseguré con la varita todavía en su rostro.

-No estaba tan borracho-aseguró rojo de la vergüenza-entonces, yo podría haberle dado a entender que tú y yo nos besamos una vez y que él no debía bajar la guardia porque no me costaría nada sacarte de sus brazos.

-¡Y yo pensando que habías madurado en los últimos años!-me levanté exasperado del sillón.

-Mione, no te enojes, por favor-se levantó y tomó mis hombros-eres tan hermana mía como lo es Ginny y simplemente quería asegurarme que el hurón supiera que tenía que ganarte todos los días.

-¿Ganarme?-farfullé-idiota, lo que has conseguido es que discutamos cada vez que quiero verte.

-¿Y yo cómo iba a saber eso?-no sacó las manos de mis hombros, probablemente para asegurarse de que no le lanzaría algún hechizo vomitababosas.

-Toda la vida le agradeceré a Harry que nos sacara de esa situación tan incómoda-aseguré, recordando cómo Harry nos detuvo diciendo que estábamos en plena guerra, dándonos la oportunidad de terminar el beso más incómodo de todos los tiempos.

-Ni que lo digas, fue como besar a mi tía Muriel-me miró con asco-incómodo.

-¿Me acabas de comparar con tu tía Muriel?-supo que iba a golpearlo porque me abrazó tirando mi varita a algún sitio.

Las chispas en la chimenea nos detuvieron un segundo, apareciendo a mi querido novio en el peor de los escenarios posibles.

-Malfoy-dijo Ronald soltándome-esto definitivamente no es lo que parece.

 **¡Hola queridos míos! Esta es la primera de dos partes de una historia que me he inventado inspirada en Scared to be lonely de Dua Lipa, espero totalmente sea de su agrado y en los próximos días estaré subiendo la segunda parte. Besos, espero leer sus reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

-¡No puede ser que vayas otra vez a la casa del pobretón!-vocifereé.

-¡Te he dicho cientos de veces que dejes de llamarlos así!-gritó en respuesta.

-¡Siempre tienes que escogerlos a ellos!-reclamé.

-Por Merlín, hoy se cumplen tres años desde que murió Fred-argumentó-perdóname si quiero darles consuelo.

-Para darle consuelo al pobretón ese, seguramente deberás estar en su cama…

La cachetada se llevó el resto de mi respuesta. La miré asombrado, ¿siempre estarían ellos por encima de mí? Esto era suficiente, tomé el pomo de la puerta y salí dando un sonoro golpe.

Caminé durante al menos una horas tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos, en realidad, trataba de calmar mi enojo. ¿Por qué ella siempre tenía que correr a su encuentro? Si uno de ellos conseguía patéticamente herirse de alguna forma, ella siempre estaba a un traslador de distancia, apurada, como si un segundo menos para cuidarlos la aniquilara por dentro.

Yo había sido paciente, había visto el rechazo entero de la sociedad mágica, pero era esa actitud franca en ella que tenía de sonreírme que me daba la tranquilidad de que mientras la tuviera yo estaría bien. ¿Pero me pertenecía realmente? Mis padres a regañadientes la habían aceptado, aunque mi padre no podía todavía estar en la misma habitación con ella sin desear permanecer más tiempo en Azkaban para no tener que ver "a su único descendiente enamorado de una sangresucia". Luego estaban sus padres, que me sonreían cuando me encontraba con ella pero me lanzaban miradas desconfiadas en su ausencia, probablemente preguntándose cuándo le rompería el corazón. Y luego estaban sus amigos, ese par que parecían no poder juntar dos neuronas y arreglárselas para permanecer con vida sin la ayuda de ella. El patético de Potter no dejaba de verter sus miedos de la relación con la pelirroja y luego estaba Weasley, el imbécil que me había dejado bastante claro que en el menor descuido de mi parte, se la llevaría para siempre de mi lado.

Al principio me lo tomé con broma, digo, ¿cómo podía compararse un Weasley frente a un Malfoy? Y no, no es que fuera cualquier Weasley, debía reconocer que el resto se había apañado para hacerse un nombre de alguna forma, pero este era precisamente Ronald-patético-Weasley. Las mujeres de la sociedad mágica podían lanzarse a sus brazos por ser un héroe de guerra, pero a mí no me engañaba ni por un segundo, si no fuera por el cerebro de Hermione él debería estar muerto hace rato; él era demasiado tonto como para arreglárselas de no lanzarse a sí mismo un avada y demasiado poco suertudo comparado con Potter que parecía tener más vidas que un gato.

¿Qué veía Hermione en él? ¿Acaso era su instinto maternal que despertaba cuando veía que el tipo podía morirse sin su ayuda? De ser así, aunque fuéramos jóvenes, podíamos llenarnos de niños. Niños corriendo por todos lados, rubios, castaños, con cabello liso y con esa melena que había pasado de volverme loco a adorar. El que mi madre al fin me mirara con buenos ojos por darle los nietos que siempre ha deseado sería todo un plus. ¿Tenía que burlar las perfectas pociones anticonceptivas de mi novia?

Mi novia. Siempre me gusta el sonido de la palabra en mi boca.

 _-Voy a mudarme madre-anuncié. Cuando se trataba de ella, ser directo era mejor que dar vueltas a las cosas._

 _-¿De Malfoy Manor?-me miró horrorizada-¿qué estás loco? La gente todavía nos mira como si deseara matarnos. Ignorarlos es una cosa, darles un medio para asesinarte sería estúpido._

 _-No es ninguna estupidez, quiero mudarme con mi novia-Novia. Me gustaba como sonaba la palabra en mi boca._

 _-¿Tienes novia?-su expresión fue mitad asombro, mitad alegría. Ya podía ver en sus ojos imaginando una boda y una casa llena de niños, mi madre se había pasado la mitad de mi adolescencia sutilmente anunciando que esperaba ser abuela de muchos niños._

 _-La tengo-asentí._

 _-¿Quién es?-sonrió-¿Una de las hijas de los Greengrass o Parkinson tal vez?_

 _Lo miré horrorizado, no soportaba a ninguna de las hermana Greengrass, preferiría cortarme un brazo antes de tenerlas como novia. Pansy era mi amiga, mi única amiga en realidad, y por mucho que me agradaba, me daría asco tan solo besarla._

 _-Granger-la miré fijamente, esperando ver una mueca en su rostro._

 _-¿Granger?-su boca hizo una "o"-¿Cómo Hermione Granger, la chica esa que siempre estaba con Potter?_

 _De alguna forma, a pesar de que ella me aseguraba que eran como hermanos, escuchar a mi madre decir "la chica que andaba con Potter" me molestó._

 _-Sí, la misma-Asentí._

 _-Merlín-tomó asiento-tu padre se volverá loco._

 _Asentí. Mi padre había sido condenado a pasar un tiempo en Azkaban, bastante poco en realidad porque San Potter había usado sus influencias, asegurando que en plena guerra a pesar de que ellos se habían enfrentado, mi padre no había hecho nada para matarlo. El día del juicio, se había disculpado conmigo por primera vez en mi vida y yo había aceptado su disculpa sin miramientos. Estábamos vivos y Voldemort no, ¿para qué odiarnos por el pasado?_

 _-Seguramente-le regalé una media sonrisa. Esperaba una peor reacción de su parte, pero se lo estaba tomando extrañamente bien._

 _-Nietos mestizos-se quedó pensando por un segundo-bueno, la aprobaré cuando me den mis nietos._

 _Acto seguido, se levantó y se fue dejándome solo en la sala de Malfoy Manor. Granger me mataría cuando descubriera las condiciones de mi madre._

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?-la voz de Pansy me sacó de mis pensamientos. Ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia.

-Hola Pans-le di un corto abrazo.

-Quita esa cara de reo-se burló-te vi desde calles atrás y he visto a dementores menos miserables.

Le di una media sonrisa, el humor de Pansy nunca cambiaría.

-Ven-jaló mi brazo-vamos por una cerveza de mantequilla y cuéntale a Pansy qué está mal.

-Sabes que odio la cerveza de mantequilla-le recordé.

-Será tu penitencia por no tomar en cuenta el brillante anillo en mi mano-sonrió endemoniadamente.

Yo debía estar muy distraído, porque el anillo era bastante grande y muy brillante. Se necesitaba ser ciego para no notarlo en las pulcras manos de ella.

-Así que Theo te lo ha pedido-comenté mientras entrábamos al bar-no sabe en qué se ha metido.

-Shh-colocó un dedo en su boca-dejemos que lo descubra cuando ya no pueda escapar de mí.

Consiguió sacarme una carcajada, que hizo que todos en el bar voltearan a vernos. Pansy estaba loca, pero Theo estaba más loco porque se había enamorado perdidamente de ella. No habría permitido su relación si no fuera así, ella era lo más parecido a una hermana que nunca tendría.

-Felicidades Pans-le di un abrazo antes de llegar a nuestra mesa.

-La boda será en otoño-me devolvió el abrazo-asegúrate de llevar a esa gryffindor tuya.

Suspiré. Como iban las cosas, ya no estaba seguro si seguiríamos juntos.

-Volvió tu cara miserable-comentó-¿qué está mal Draco?

-¿Se equivocó al escogerme?-pregunté.

-El Draco que conocí a los 9 años y que se convirtió en mi mejor amigo nunca habría puesto a alguien sobre él-puso su mano en mi hombro, reconfortándome-y mírate, te estás preguntando si ella hizo bien en escogerte antes de preguntarte si tú hiciste bien en escogerla a ella. Si ella no puede darte crédito por todo lo que has cambiado, entonces es ella la que no te merece.

-Nos peleamos todo el tiempo-comenté frustrado.

-¿Y? Vas a tener que regalarme una vajilla porque yo ya he roto la mitad lanzándosela a Theo en nuestras peleas. La gente pelea todo el tiempo Draco, ¿y qué podías esperar de una leona, qué esperara sumisamente estar de acuerdo contigo todo el tiempo?

-No, claro que no-negué. Era precisamente el fuego en los ojos de Hermione que me decía que iba a luchar por todo lo que ella consideraba correcto una de las cosas que me había enamorado de ella en primer lugar. Si quisiera a alguien sumisa, habría terminado con cualquier chica de slytherin dispuesta a besarme los pies.

-¿Entonces?-pidió otra cerveza de mantequilla-¿un par de peleas y tienes esa cara de miserable?

-No soporto que esté alrededor de Weasley-confesé.

Su risa fue tan fuerte que otra vez todos en el bar estaban observándonos.

-¿Es en serio?-tapó su boca en un intento de reducir su risa-¿estás celoso de Weasley? Algo que debo reconocerle a Granger es que es increíblemente inteligente, ¿y tú crees que escogería a ese por sobre ti?

-Lo hace-añadí en un gruñido-está justo ahora en la madriguera con él.

-Con él y toda la familia, que déjame decirte es bastante numerosa-añadió-¿no se te ha ocurrido que ellos son como una maldita familia para ella? ¿Hermanos como tú y yo?

-Ellos se besaron-susurré.

-¿Mientras ustedes han estado juntos?-preguntó alarmada.

-No, en la guerra.

-Por Salazar Draco, ¿un beso en la guerra? Hasta yo te hubiera besado si hubiera estado sola y pensaba que me iba a morir-se río con más fuerza-amigo, oficialmente el amor te ha hecho un tonto.

-Calla Pans-gruñí.

-Ustedes han estado pegados a la cadera del otro desde que la guerra terminó-añadió-¿y me vas a decir que un beso en una guerra que probablemente no significó nada está destruyendo tu relación? Eres tan tonto.

-Nos fuimos a vivir juntos porque no queríamos estar solos-confesé por primera vez en mi vida-nosotros ni siquiera estábamos juntos antes de que nos mudáramos.

 _-Estoy aquí-anuncié cuando me aparecí en la chimenea con mis maletas._

 _-Estás aquí-repitió secándose sus sudadas manos en su blusa. Estaba nerviosa-¿cómo se lo ha tomado tu madre?_

 _-Bastante bien-aseguré. Todavía no le diría que ella esperaba que les diéramos un montón de nietos cuando no nos habíamos dado ni siquiera un beso._

 _-Gracias por quedarte aquí-me sonrió. Intenté detener los apresurados latidos que mi corazón daba cada vez que ella me sonreía._

 _-Solo he traído mis maletas-me burlé-ya me he quedado aquí todas las noches._

 _-Sí, pero se siente diferente-me miró fijamente con esos orbes tan honestos que ella tiene._

 _Ambos sabíamos que esto era diferente. El juicio había sido hace más de un año, me había emocionado tanto que mi madre y yo estuviéramos absueltos de los cargos y que mi padre hubiera conseguido una cadena mínima que a pesar de que no mostré ninguna expresión, apenas conseguí tenerla sola la había abrazado con fuerza. Ella me había devuelto el abrazo no sin antes asegurarme de que podíamos ser amigos._

 _Cuando regresamos a Hogwarts no me sorprendió la primera noche que ella apareció en mi habitación, ni siquiera me importaba como ella había burlado la seguridad de la habitación, lo cierto es que muy pocas personas habían regresado al último año y naturalmente se sentía sola sin la compañía de sus amigos. Ella solo se presentó ahí, con un pijama de dos piezas de franela roja -tan gryffindor-y su almohada, pidiendo compañía. No dije una palabra, solo me moví lo suficiente para hacerle espacio en mi cama y ella ocupó el lugar._

 _Supongo que tampoco le sorprendió a ella la siguiente noche cuando me habían asignado a Theo como mi compañero de habitación y supe que ella no volvería, entonces fui yo el que fui a la torre de premios anuales y toqué la puerta, esperando en mis pantalones verdes-tan slytherin-y con una almohada bajo mi brazo que ella me diera refugio._

 _Así pasamos todo el año en Hogwarts, ella escuchando sobre mi experiencia como mortífago, yo escuchando sobre su búsqueda de horrocruxes, ella escuchando sobre los sueños que nunca le había contado a nadie, ella librándose de sus ansiedad por los exámenes, ambos despertándonos a la mitad de la noche por las pesadillas que a veces nos acosaban. No era lujuria, no era pasión, era compañía._

 _Noté cuando empezó a gustarme, ¿cómo podía haber considerado a esa preciosa chica a la que abrazaba al dormir como una molestia alguna vez? Pero no dije nada, no podía arruinar lo que sea que teníamos y perder su compañía, me temía que la necesitaba más que comer o respirar._

 _Noté cuando empecé a gustarle. Ella me buscaba con sus ojos incluso en medio de las clases y se quedaba observándome con ese brillo suyo y esa gran sonrisa en sus labios. Pero no dijo nada, supongo que ella tampoco quería arruinar lo que sea que teníamos y perder mi compañía. No quise preguntarme si ella también me necesitaba más que comer o respirar._

 _Lo cierto es que Theodore Nott nunca tuvo un compañero de habitación y Granger nunca volvió a dormir sola en Hogwarts._

 _Cuando nos graduamos, lo natural era que nos mudáramos juntos. Ella sugirió el pequeño apartamento que había comprado en una zona un poco alejada del centro de Londres y yo accedí, no podía no tenerla cerca._

 _-Y aquí estamos-tomé un paso más cerca de ella y coloqué mis manos en su cintura. Un acto que solo había hecho cuando nos disponíamos a dormir en la cama, nunca de pie, nunca tan despiertos._

 _-Y aquí estamos-puso sus manos en mis hombros y me miró anhelante._

 _Entonces la besé._

 _Ella me besó de vuelta._

 _No hicieron faltas palabras, no hicieron faltas promesas de amor. Hermione era tan apasionada en la cama como lo había sido al responder preguntas en clases. Decidida, dispuesta._

 _Ella nunca había estado con alguien antes y yo le enseñé todas las cosas que había imaginado hacerle durante todo el año que pasó._

 _Nadie supo de nosotros durante toda la semana._

 _Nuestra burbuja solo se había trasladado de Hogwarts a ese pequeño apartamento, simplemente nosotros._

 _Me importaba poco o nada lo que el mundo pudiera decir de nosotros, ahí, con su brazo en el mío, no necesitaba nada más. Afrontar a mi padre fue fácil, "no me obligues a escoger, porque ambos sabemos a quién escogeré" y la conversación había terminado así de fácil. Ella afrontó a sus amigos y luego estaba todo bien de nuevo._

 _Todo bien hasta que en aquella boda de Potter con la menor de los Weasley, el tonto de Weasley había despertado en mí un sentimiento que nunca pude encontrarle nombre antes: celos. Los celos me hacían ver rojo, pero en el fondo solo era miedo, miedo de que una mañana ella se levantara y descubriera de que yo no era más lo que quería en su vida. Y escondía ese miedo con enojo, porque era todo lo que podía hacer, estar malditamente enojado de que pudiera perderla._

 _No estaba asustado de estar solo, estaba asustado de perderla a ella._

-¿No estaban juntos y qué?-se burló Pansy sacándome por segunda vez de mis pensamientos en el día-cualquier que tuviera un ojo en su cara podía ver cómo se veían en Hogwarts, como si el otro fuera lo único en el mundo.

-Tengo que irme-anuncié de repente,levantándome de nuestra mesa- saluda a Theo de mi parte.

-Por supuesto-extendió una caja hacia mí-es un pastel, ¿no pensarás ir a la madriguera con las manos vacías, verdad?

-Gracias Pans-acepté la caja y salí lo más rápido que pude de ahí.

Me tomó menos de dos minutos aparecerme en la madriguera.

Ninguna de mis pesadillas de hombre celoso se comparaba con la imagen frente a mí. Weasley estaba en el mueble, abrazando a Hermione quién tenía las mejillas rojas y se encontraba sobre él.

-Malfoy-dijo Weasley soltándola-esto definitivamente no es lo que parece.

Me tomaron varios pasos acercarme a ellos y la atraje hacia mí. Entonces la besé profundamente, el tipo de beso que siempre la encendía. Ella me devolvió el beso, con sus ojos fijos en mí, hambrienta.

-Te amo-dije todavía sosteniéndola en mis brazos, notando como la sala se llenaba del resto de pelirrojos.

-Te amo también-me dedicó la más bella de las sonrisas.

Nos quedamos viéndonos fijamente y silenciosamente nos disculpamos por todo lo que había pasado, por todas las peleas si sentido. Ella me lo perdonó todo con otra encantadora sonrisa.

-Gracias por la invitación-extendí la caja de pastel a la Sra Weasley-sosteniendo a Hermione a mi lado todavía-supongo que vendré más seguido-miré a Hermione de nuevo-planeo hacer a esta mujer mi esposa.

Ella rompió a reír.

-¿No deberías preguntármelo primero?

-Lo haré-aseguré-y será tan malditamente bueno que todos en Londres lo recordarán y dirás que sí.

-Claro que sí-me besó.

No sé por cuánto tiempo nos besamos, pero para cuando dejamos de hacerlo la sala estaba otra vez vacía. Entonces ella tomó mi mano y volvimos a nuestro pequeño apartamento.

Nunca llamaría a ese apartamento mi hogar. Ella era mi hogar.

 **¡Hola! Tal como lo prometí aquí está la segunda parte de esta historia. Espero que sea totalmente de su agrado y quiero leer sus reviews.**

 **Un abrazo.**

 **J.**


End file.
